Pain, Love, Life
by SandM1827
Summary: Pain, love and life. Those are the three things that make the world go round, makes families go round. Ecspecially the Mercers. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

**Rated M, just in case.**

**_Please read and review, thanks._**

Chapter 1-Livvy

She could still see the blood on her hands and body, she could still hear the cry of her own voice in the darkness, she could still taste the silver of fear in her mouth. She could still feel the nausea rise in her stomach. She wanted to cry out for help but she was afraid that they'd come back. She wanted to open her eyes but was scared at what she might find.

Bobby sat silently in chiar that faced the couch. His 16yr old daughter was fast asleep there, bruised and battered. A friend in Chicago said they were walking to work and had found her in an ally way near there apartment. Bobby had gone to pick her up and she hadnt woken up once. His daughter Olivia, who everyone called Livvy, was a child from a one night stand, the mother took off as soon as she could and Bobby wasnt about to abandon his child. He had been barelt 15 when she was born, his mother had helped him until he was 18 and moved to Chicago. His brothers only met her once since he'd moved to Chicago and that was when he came to help Ma with Jack who was 7, just 3yrs Livvys senior.

"Bobby?" Jack looked at his oldest brother from the stairwell and could tell he was distraught. Livvy was Bobbys angel, his baby girl. Jack knew that if anything ever happened to Livvy then who ever hurt her wouldnt live to see the light of the next day.

"Jackie, your suppose to be sleeping." He didnt look at his younger brother, everytime he did all he saw was guilt. He felt guilty for not going out there that day when bullets were flying, guilty that instead of calling the police he was shooting his gun. Guilty that he nearly let Jack die.

"Cant sleep." He sat at the bottem of the stairs, his leg not wanting him to go any further, it had healed but still gave him trouble some times. All his wounds had healed in a matter of months, he just wish he could convince Bobby of that. Bobby would let him do anything, he couldnt go out unless someone was with him and he couldnt even answer the door unless told to.

"She needs to wake up so I can talk to her." He'd refrained from walking to his daughter and shaking her to wake, knowing she'd be in pain. Apart of him didnt want to know what had happened to her, because that would prove what he already knew, that he couldnt take care of his family. First he'd let Jack get hurt, now his baby girl.

"Bobby you should get some sleep, she might not wake up any time soon." Jack saw how exhausted Bobby looked, how older and wiser, and scared, thats something Jack never really saw in his big brother. Jack always felt safe with Bobby, safer then he felt with Angel or Jerry. There was something about Bobby that told you that everything would be okay and that you wouldnt get hurt. Bobby got that side of him from Ma.

"No I cant, Im gonna sit here tell she wakes up." He rested his head on the back of the chair and sat there. He wanted to tell Jack to go to bed but knew he wouldnt. Jack had been attached to his hip ever since the shooting, he didnt blame the kid it was a scary day for all of them.

"Ugh..." The teenager on the couch groaned and turned on her side slightly only to have hands push her back down on to her back. She froze, they'd come back, she made a mistake of waking up, of making a sound, they'd hurt her again.

"Livvy, Livvy open your eyes baby." Bobby made sure his voice was soft and loving. He'd sent Jack upstairs to get a wet wash cloth. He stroked his daughters forehead trying to get her to calm down. She looked so frightned.

"Daddy?" She opened her eyes slowly and saw it was her father staring at her, she saw that she wasnt in the allyway, she wasnt laying on the concreate ground, she was in a house she hadnt been in since she was a little girl. She wanted to crawl into her fathers arms and cry until she couldnt anymore.

"Tell me what happened baby, tell me what they did to you." He took the wash cloth Jack had gotten and placed it on her damp forehead, she looked at him with dull brown eyes and he could tell she didnt want to talk about it, but he had to know. "Please tell me."

"I was walking-walking home from work...I was almost home when someone grabbed me. I tryed to get way from him but others came. I struggled with all of them but I couldnt get away. One of them made me hit my head against the brick wall and I fell down. One got on top of me while the rest held me down, I closed my eyes and tryed to think of somethign else...they all took there turns..." She couldnt finish her sentince, tears poured down her face and she sobbed. Bobby pulled away from her and went upstairs, Jack couldnt believe that. He sat beside the teenager and pulled her close, she started pulling away.

"Its okay, you probably dont remember me, Im Jack." He saw her eyes turn from frightened to relief and she buried herself deeper inside his arms and cryed into his shoulders. He held her close to him, stroking her hair and rocking her as if she were a baby. Bobby came downstairs loading a gun. "Bobby-"

"I gotta find who did this, Chicago's a big city, I have enemys there, they'll brag about gang raping my little girl, I'll find out who did this and they'll pay for it. You stay here and watch her, dont let her out of your sight. Bobby grabbed his jacket and left the house, determined to find out who hurt Livvy.

"Your probably uncomfortable on this couch, and in those close come on, I'll find you something to wear and you can sleep in your dads room." Jack helped her off the couch and led her upstairs to his room. He pulled out a pair of sweats, boxers, and a t-shirt. "The bathrooms right there and your dads room is right next to it." She nodded slowly and dissapeared out the door.

Jack sat down on the bed and picked up his guitar. He knew what it was like to be raped, he himself was raped by his foster father before he made it to Evelyns. Livvy would wake up in a cold sweat, with tears streaming down her face, and a images in her head, atleast thats what had happened to him. He knew Bobby would find out who hurt her and they would die, just like Victor Sweet had.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything**

**_Thanks for the reviews, review more please and thank you._**

Chapter 2-Talking

Jack shot out of bed in a cold sweat, memories of his past in his head. He saw light shining through the window and was glad that it was morning. He got up slowly and walked out his bedroom door. Bobbys door was opened and he saw Livvy laying there looking out the door.

"Hey." He gave her a small smile before walking into the room, he took a seat at the desk so he wouldnt scare her. She was watching him with her eyes, as if she didnt want to speak, that was normal. She resembled Bobby but not much, he could see the strength in her eyes, but also dullness, and pain.

"Hi." She would speak to him, she'd already cryed all over him, so she couldnt make herself look stupid. He was cute, his dirty blonde hair went in every direction, his blue green eyes were bright. The reason she'd pulled away last night was because she felt safe with him, she didnt understand how you could not know someone and feel safe with them at the same time.

"Can I ask you a question?" He wanted to know about her, he didnt know why, there was just something about this girl that made his knees go weak. "Why were you living in Chicago by yourself?" He knew Bobby would never abandon his kids. Bobbys mother had abandon him when he was young, Bobby wouldnt put a child through that.

"Daddy didnt want me to come to granma Evies funeral, he said things here would be dangerous. He wanted me to come back a few months ago, but I wanted to finish the school year in Chicago, its hard to switch schools in the middle of the year. He agreed to let me stay." She regretted asking him if she could stay. She regretted it because she had stayed in Chicago, and she was raped in Chicago. She felt dirty,a nd used. "Can I take a shower?"

"Yeah go ahead its right in there. Do you want to borrow some more of my close?" She nodded before getting up out of bed.

_**Later**_

Livvy walked downstairs succesfully without tripping, she was proud of her self for accomplishing that one task. She walked into the kitchen, music played from a sterio (a sterio not a record player), she knew the music, she'd heard it before she just didnt know where. She saw Jack cooking, a man who could cook, her dad couldnt even cook. He was singing along with the music, he turned to grab something a saw her.

"Hi." She gave him a small wave before walking over to see what he was cooking. He started singing again while he cooked, she didnt know if she was disturbing him or not, well she didnt know until he started handing her things to put in the spagetti sauce. "I like this music, what is it?"

"Its um, its my band, 'The Spares.' We recorded this on a tape." He said motioning toward the sterio. He missed his band but liked being at home with family where he could help out. He was the only one who could cook and the only one who picked up there mothers cleaning habits.

"I've heard it before I just didnt know when, I guess I've never herd them before." She blushed slightly, she could have sworn she'd heard this particular song before. She shook the thought out of her head, it was impossible.

"When you and your dad lived here when you were younger, I was 7 you were 4, I sang this song for you when you came to me with a nightmare, the words just came to me even at that age." He was only a little kid then but when he was 7 he felt 14. If Bobby wasnt with Livvy back then he was, thats the way it always worked.

"Oh." She blushed again, she couldnt believe she'd recognized a song from when she was 4yrs old. It was a good song, something that could calm someone who was upset, she could understand why he sang it to her when she was little. She yawned, lack of sleep was not good for her.

"Why dont you go take a nap, I can finish this by myself." He started taking the spiced back from her but she pulled them back into her hands. He looked at her waiting for her to explain why she would stay down here and help rather than go upstairs to sleep.

"I cant." She started putting spices in the spagetti sauce. "Every time I do I see things I dont want to, its like watchinga scary movie in my head even if I dont want to." She'd always been a scary movie fan but she didnt want to relive the day she was raped over and over like it was some scary movie.

"I understand." He turned to the salad he was fixing before he realized she was waiting for him to explain why he had said that. "I was raped when I was younger, before I came to Evelyn." The only other people who knew that about his were his mother, fosterfather, social workers and Bobby. "Angel and Sofi should be home soon." He changed the subject.

"Angels your and dads brother correct?" Jack nodded. "Who's Sofi?" Jack just laughed and turned to her to explain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything**

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

Chapter 3-Discovery

Livvy walked down the hall and into Jacks room. He was sitting on the bed writing in a notebook, his guitar on his lap.

"Jack?" She waited for him to lift up his head before she sat down on his bed. She didnt want to say what she was going to say but she could put it off. "Can you take me to the store?" She could have him just drive her, he could wait in the car.

"For what?" He saked setting down the notebook and placing the guitar in its case, he waited for his answer.

_**Later**_

Jack sat in the bathroom with Livvy.

"Its time to look." He said as his watch beeped. She just looked away from it and put it in his hands. He looked and directions and then back at the test. His heart broke for her as he threw the test away. "Its positive."

"Oh..." Livvy's knees buckled out from under her and he grabbed her and held her tight. She couldnt believe she was pregnant, by one of her rapists. Jack stroked her hair and rested her head under his chin as he rocked her.

He carried her to Bobbys room and layed her down on the bed and waited until she fell asleep before he walked downstairs. Bobby had been gone 6wks. They hadnt gotten a call or anything. Jack had spent his time getting to know Livvy, they were close now. If she woke up screaming he was there. Jack wanted to protect Livvy from anything he could. Now she 16 and pregnant, he'd help her if she wanted to keep the baby, or give it up for adoption, or have an abortion.

"Jack!" Livvy screamed from upstairs. Jack immeaditly ran up the stair to her. "Jack." Tears spilled down her cheek again and she wrapped her arms around him as he sat on the bed. She tried to calm her own sobs as he rubbed her back. "What am I suppose to do?"

"I dont know Liv." He wanted to tell her that everything would be okay but he knew that wasnt true. She was young, she was pregnant. "Whatever you decide I'll be here, I'll help you." He said as he lifted her chin for her to look at him. "Okay?" She nodded slowly and he kissed her forehead and let her bury her head in his chest again.

"I dont think I can have an abortion." She could never do that, she knew some girls could and she didnt judge them but she just couldnt. "Daddy had a bad expierence in fostercare, the baby would be in fostercare..." She knew what she was gonna do, she would keep the baby.

"You wanna keep it." He looked over at the window and felt her nod against his chest. "Okay, thats your choice. But your telling your dad, I aint having that conversation." He felt her smile, he was glad he could make her smile for him. "He'll be okay with it." He rubbed her back slowly. "I'll help you with everything, I'll goto your doctors appointments with you and everything." He kissed her forehead before he layed her back onto the bed. "Why dont you get some sleep, Im gonna see if I can get ahold of your dad. I'll wake you for dinner."

_**Dinner**_

Jack was sitting down with Livvy eating dinner when the door opened, Angel and Sofi walked in.

"Hey Jackie-poo, who's this?" Angel said looking at the girl who in a weird way looked like Bobby. He could see that Jack liked her alot.

"This is Bobbys daughter Livvy." He put his hand on Livvys back and she gave them a small wave before going back to eating he food. He'd finally got her to eat more because she hadnt eatin much the past few weeks and she needed the meat on her bones.

"Bobbys got a daughter?" Sofi started laughing and almost fell on the floor with laughter. She held onto Angels shoulder to keep her from falling to the floor. "Oh my goodness, oh lord." She laughed harder and harder.

"What?" Livvy looked at the hispanic woman that was laughing about her and her father. She looked at Jack wanting an answer. If she didnt get one she was gonna deck the hispanic.

"Thats Sofi, she and your dad dont get along." Jack glared at Sofi as he saw the look on Livvys face. "Dont worry, she dont hate you. She hates him because he calls her La Viva Loca." He rubbed her back trying to soothe her tense shoulders.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer-I dont own anything.**

_**Thanks for all the reviews.**_

Chapter 4-Bobby

Jack walked downstairs as he heard the front door open.

"Bobby." He stopped at the bottem of the stairs and looked at his big brother. "You've been gone over a month." He wanted to yell at Bobby for not calling, for not being here when he knew he had a daughter who would need him.

"Yeah I know. Where's Livvy? How's she been? She okay?" He didnt wait for an answer, he started up the stairs to his room. His daughter was curled up on the bed, wrapped up in one of Jacks sweaters. "Hey kid." He said as he sat on the bed.

"Hi daddy." She yawned loudly and wiped sleep from her eyes, immeaditly fighting off the urge to vomit. She knew she had to tell her father about her pregnancy, and she had to tell him today. "I missed you." She said as she sat up and hugged him tightly. She saw Jack standing in the door way, he gave her an encouraging smile. "Um daddy, I need to tell you something."

"Whats wrong? Other than the rape." He knew that he should have taken her to the hospital when he picked her up but he'd thought against it. Now it was to late. He saw her looking behind him, he saw Jack then looked back at his daughter.

"Im...Im pregnant." She didnt cry this time, she'd cryed to much over the past few weeks. She couldnt fight off the nausea this time. She ran for the bathroom and her stomach revolted, spilling the contents from yesterdays meals into the toilet. She felt Jacks hands pull her hair up.

_**Later**_

Livvy was standing in the kitchen making dinner with Jack. She hadnt really spoken to her father since she'd told him she was pregnant. She'd stayed close to Jack since that.

"So I'll take you to your doctors appointment tomorrow, and then we'll see about the homeschooling thing." Jack said as he chopped up tomatoes. They'd gone to planned parenthood the week before and got the pregnancy comfirmed, now Livvy had doctors appointments to worry about.

"Okay." She gave Jack a small smile. He'd been really great ever since she'd moved in. She trusted him, she was safe with him. A few nights ago he'd let her crawl into bed with him because of a bad dream. She knew he'd been hurt as a child, she knew he'd been raped. "Do you think...do you think daddy will be okay with this?" By this she meant the pregnancy of course.

"He just needs some time." He gave her a small smile and went back to chopping up the vegetables. "Dont worry, he'll be fine with your decision to keep the baby. He'll help you, we all will." He leaned over and kissed her forehead lightly before dumping the vegetables in a dish.

"I know." She smiled back at him and took in a deep breath. She was tired, lately she was always tired. She knew part of it was pregnancy, part of it was fear. Whenever she closed her eyes she saw images of the rape. "Thank you."

"Olivia." Bobby never used her full name unless there was something wrong or he was angry. He didnt know why he was using it now, he didnt know if the pregnancy was something that was wrong. "I would like to talk to you." He saw her look at Jack who just shrugged his shoulders. "Alone."

"Okay daddy." She followed him into the living room and they sat down on the couch. She immeaditly curled in a ball with her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, she let her head rest on her knees.

"You know your options, abortion, adoption, or you can keep it." He didnt know which one he wanted her to pick. "Do you what you want to do?" He'd noticed her look toward the kitchen, he saw Jack standing in the doorway again but he quickly dissapeared. He'd have to talk to Jack about how chummy he and Livvy had become.

"Im gonna keep it. Daddy I've already figured it out, Jacks helped me alot." She wanted Jack to be sitting next to her, she wanted him to give her an encouraging smile, and she wanted him to rub her back to soothe her tense muscles.

"Whats going on with you and Jack?" He hated for it to sound the way it did. He saw her stunned expression. He sounded like an asshole when he'd asked the question, he knew that. He watched her expression change.

"Nothings going on between Jack and I, we're friends." She knew what he thought. "You think me and Jack are together? That we're having sex?" She got up off the couch quickly, he didnt deny it. She shook her head in disbelief. "I like Jack yes, and he is attractive, but I was just raped! You actually think I'd have sex with someone or that I'd get in a relationship! Jack has been here, okay, he's helped me alot, he's been here for me when you havent. I can believe you." She walked up the stairs quickly, walking into Jacks room and not her fathers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer-i dont own anything.**

**_Thanks for the reviews._**

Chapter 5-Boy or Girl

Jack sat in the doctors office with the 5month pregnant Livvy. The doctor had the ultra sound machine out, they were to find out the sex today. Jack had noticed over the past months since Bobby had been back that Livvy wasnt close with him, her and Jack were close still though. Jack had talked to Bobby and knew that the people who had hurt Livvy were dead, he was thankful for that.

"Jack." Livvy shoved him with her arm a bit until he looked at her. "You were zoning out again." She had to smile about it though, every once in a while she'd catch him staring out into space for no apparent reason, he was just stuck in his own thoughts.

"Sorry." He smiled embaressed. She made fun of him and him of her. He knew she hated maternity close but she had to wear them so he went out and bought her a pink frilly dress just to see her reaction, she'd slapped him in the back of the head and didnt talk to him for a week.

"Lets see whats your having huh?" The doctor said as he started the ultra sound. Jack and Livvy automatically recognized the babys heartbeat, the first time they'd heard it they both let tears fall. "There's your baby right there, it looks like your having a little boy."

"Oh my god." Livvy let tears fall with a smile. She may have gotten pregnant when she was raped but this was her baby. She'd had the nerve to think it was her and Jacks baby, he'd said he'd play father to it, that he would let the baby call him dad.

"Amazing." Jack said as he wiped the tears from Livvys face. He was in complete aw of the little baby they could see on the screen. He took Livvys hand a squezzed it lightly.

_**Later**_

"So I thought the nursery could be blue but then I remembered there is no nursery. I sleep in your room with you." She said as she looked at Jack. Her father had taken his room back so Jack offered his, she didnt want to put him out so they slept in the same bed.

"So we move some things around and put a crib and changing table in here." He looked and saw that if he moved the bed then there would be just enough room for those in there. He saw that if he took down some posters they could see the blue on the walls.

"Jack I've put you out enough just staying in your room-" She started but he held up his hands and shook his head which she knew meant for her not to argue with him because he wouldnt change his mind. He could be damn stubborn at times. "Thanks."

"No problem. You gonna lay down you look tired?" He said as he saw the dark circles under her eyes. He wanted to do nothing more then to kiss her lips but he wouldnt, she was still healing, even after 5months.

"Yeah I'll lay down for a little while." She sat down on the bed and slipped off her shoes and layed down. Jack covered her up and lightly kissed her forehead.

He waited until she fell asleep before he walked slowly downstairs, Sofi was drinking a beer and attempting to make dinner.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jack asked as he walked to the stove, he knew with all the spices she was putting in whatever she was making would give Livvy very bad heart burn, hell Bobby would be screaming at Sofi because he would get heartburn.

"Making dinner." She shoved him away from the stove and continued to add spices to the stove. She watched him walk to the fridge and pull out other things for a different dinner. "What are you doing?"

"You actually think Im gonna let Livvy and Bobby get heart burn?" Bobby would go on a rampage if Sofi cooked for him and it gave him heart burn, he'd end up saying that Sofi was trying to kill him. "You can make that for Angel and yourself I'll make this for Livvy, Bobby and I." He said as he started dinner.

"La Viva Loca trying to poison me again?" Bobby asked as he walked slowly into the kitchen leaning against the door frame. "She does I'll call the cops on her ass." He hated cops but he'd joke about calling them on Sofi. Angel hated when he made fun of her but it was his fun.

"Im making you and Livvy dinner, she's making herself and Angel dinner." Jack stated as he threw an olive at Bobby who caught it. Bobby seemed to be happier since he got his daughter back, even under the circumstances, sure he could be an ass at times but he had his nice moments.

"Cool, I know you wont try to poison me Cracker Jack." Bobby ruffled his baby brothers hair before walking upstairs. He saw Jacks door opened and saw his daughter fast asleep. Her stomach protruded through her shirt that he could tell was Jacks.


	6. Authors Note

hey I know its been forever since I updated please forgive me, I'll update as soon as possible, Im working on a chapter now, and someone told me that even though there catholic the relationship Jack and Livvy...well I never said they had a more then friendship relationship. But I will update soon on this and my other one A New Life, I promise. -Stephanie.


End file.
